White Christmas
by Takkun19
Summary: A zesty lemon of love featuring Haruko and Naota.


Hiya guys and gals, this is going to be a major one-shot lemon. But hey it's me ta19 im known for em', just filling the flcl corner with my lusty lemons.

Here's my Christmas gift to your or should I say my XXX-mas gift to ya. Only time will tell

Disclaimer: Merry Christmas

FLCL/Furi Kuri

I'm dreamin of a "White Christmas"

Kamui: I wonder what that means.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Christmas Eve

"Hey Naota-kun, you should go to sleep", Kamon said.

Naota sat on a chair watching his father pace around the room sneaking a few candy canes from the tree.

"Hey!" Kamon turned around to face Naota his mouth stuffed with two of them.

Managing to squeeze out a "What".

"How many have you had", Naota said searching the tree. Kamon watched dumbfounded.

"Where are they!?" Naota turned around pouting.

"It wasn't me".

"Yeah right".

Kamon walked to the fridge as Naota watched him.

"Naota, think Santa can take a shot", he said pulling out a bottle of whiskey.

"You mean can you have a shot, I think you should leave it alone though" Naota paused.

"You're naturally drunk" trying to get his father to follow his finger unsuccessfully.

"Or is it idiocy, either way putting a shot of whiskey to that already struggling brain can't be good".

"Guess what Naota-kun, I left Santa some cookies" Naota sat down on the sofa

"What kind?"

"Fortune cookies, wanted to add a Japanese sense to our Christmas", Kamon said nodding his head. Naota raised an eyebrow

"Fortune cookies are Chinese you idiot!" Naota said closing his eyes.

"Whatever you say Naota-kun", Kamon said smiling. He walked over and put a cover on Naota and walked back to the kitchen and grabbed one of the cookies.

"They're still my favorite" He then swallowed one whole, fortune and all

LATER THAT NIGHT

Naota rolled over restlessly in his sleep as a figure in the background walked towards him. The figure must have hit something as the young Nandaba stirred from his sleep, squinting trying to adjust in the dark. He noticed the figure as it stopped,

"Dad? Is that you"? Naota sat up as his eyes finally adjusted, but now he couldn't believe them.

"Well, are you just gonna stare at me"? Naota instantly went red, because standing there was no other than our pink haired mischievous heroine; clothed in only a Santa robe.

"Ha-Haruko", he stuttered having quite a few emotions running through his overwhelmed mind.

"Yepperz"! She walked over and sat on Naota's knee.

_Oh my god what in the hell is she doing-_. His attention averted from her reasons of arrival to what she was currently doing. Naota resisted not getting an erection as Haruko rubbed herself on Naota's naked knee.

"Takkun, have you been naughty or have you been nice"? She stared at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Umm-nice?" She moved her hand to his erection, only hidden by the thin fabric; his painfully hard erection yearned for the touch.

"Let's be a little Naughty Takkun"

She directed her attention to the hardened bulge under the fabric.

"This will have to go" Naota tensed as she removed his boxers and shifted her weight onto his knees placing her head inches away from his swollen member.

"Haruko-san we really shouldn't" he said his voice trembling with fear and pleasure as he felt the hot breaths on his tip.

"Why?" she said confused. He became extremely nervous, thoughts flooded his head. Haruko sensed he was uncomfortable.

"Don't worry Takkun, just let your emotions take over; it'll be fine okay?" she asked in a whisper, just audible to the ears. He calmed down and she calmly waited for him to adjust to the situation. She delicately engulfed him, sending shock waves of pleasure up his spine; he gripped the couch and let out a soft moan.

"Haruko…" he said in a trance as her tongue swirled around him.

Never in his life could he think anything could feel so good, he looked down at her; staring at her rose colored hair and her yellow eyes vibrantly meeting his own ocean blues.

A look of innocent mischievous entered her eyes as she gave a hard suck, his body jolted; she felt her giggle and not soon after she gave another as the pressure rose, something inside him building up; a hot rush of pleasure. With a final sweep up his shaft, he felt himself release; it wasn't anything had ever felt in his life before, pure bliss running through him as he collapsed.

He relaxed as he felt Haruko's tongue clean up his mess. She relaxed next to him as they stared in each other's eyes.

"I love you", he said as he massaged her body, focusing on her nipples.

"I love you too, my Takkun" she said enjoying his touch.

"Please don't stop" Haruko said when he moved his hand away. His face went crimson

"But I don't know-" She crushed her lips on his and let her tongue explore his depths, and he slowly did the same; he loved the sensation and wrapped his hands around her body and pulled it close to his own. When they finally broke off, a smirk appeared on her face; and once again a blush appeared on his face.

"See, Takkun when you let it all just flow; you'll know what to do" She let Naota situate himself on top of her.

He lowered his head to her nipple, stopping briefly for some kind of assurance from her; she slightly nodded her head and relaxed. He gently nipped at her right nipple making her softly giggle and rubbed the other one under his thumb enjoying it become erect; staring at her beautifully toned body sent more wonderful emotions flowing through him.

Naota trailed his hand down her firm belly, feeling her breaths quicken was enough to set his soul on fire. Looking in to her anxious eyes and feeling the heat rise as his hand trailed down even lower stopping suddenly, his face went red and Haruko let out a held back moan and almost laughed in victory; the way she controlled him, but now he was in control, now he was holding the strings.

He pushed his fingers in, exploring her depths as he sent shockwaves of overwhelming pleasure. He rubbed her clit in between his fingers not aware of the bliss had induced in her, and when he went to stare at her; he blushed at her figure.

A layer of sweat covering her face, panting from Naota's passionate touch; and the thought came to him, moreover an emotion; he needed her to feel what he had felt, to indulge in a feeling of pleasure of which she had induced in him, and that was the true feeling of love; which he had realized in an instant and a feeling of uplifting joy and happiness flooded his young heart at his discovery and experience of love and he was no longer afraid.

Naota lowered his head inches away from her center taken aback by her alluring scent she had produced, and in an instant; white hot pleasure ripped through her body, such an intense pleasure it was almost painful to her senses as she screamed out in a lost fantasy come true for both of the souls mutually shared; and Naota had made the first lick of her opening.

He wrapped his arms around her legs giving him better access to her opening as he vigorously fulfilled her needs as releasing his own. Naota teased her clit with the warmth of his tongue as her orgasmic pleasure built like a maddening heat inside her begging to flow, his relentless sucking only pressured on building with every moan; mind going numb as seconds passed like hours.

Her climax came strong making her scream out in glee. He looked up at her, ecstasy in his eyes. She wrapped her arms around him, pulling herself into a passionate kiss closing the night. Her body began to fade, and Naota could no longer feel her weight

"No! Don't-" She was gone, his life once again void of her presence, he wanted to cry; out of sadness, but also happiness. He had shown Haruko that he loved her, that he truly loved her.

THE NEXT MORNING

Naota woke up in a daze the next morning sprawled out on the couch, a sheet barely covering the young man. He looked at the sun squinting, thoughts swarmed his mind one setting off an alarm in his mind._ Jesus Christ! What if dad sees me?_

"Naota-kun?" his dad said walking down the stairs, it was too late; Naota eyes slammed shut not wanting to see the disgusted look on his father's face when he saw him.

"Hey Nao-" Kamon stopped surprised.

"Someone had a white Christmas" his father said, a perverted smile plastered on his face.

_Oh God! I should've known_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Peace!

UoR Manager

Ta19


End file.
